


The Stewardesses of MJN Air

by SpiritOfTheTimelords



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheTimelords/pseuds/SpiritOfTheTimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young college students are eager and excited, it was the summer break, and they managed to get work. Of course they're not getting paid... But they're seeing the world.</p><p>slight warning for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stewardesses of MJN Air

_17th of March, 2012_

 _Dear Dairy,  
I'm so excited! Breanna and I found this airline company called MJN Air, and in exchange for serving passengers, and feeding the pilots, and cleaning the interior of the plane, we get to fly! Every where and any where that gets chartered! Today will be our first day at the airline. We went over and met the owner face to face, she gave us a list of things to know, and told us to memorize it. Which we did, although quite frankly some of it makes absolutely no sense at all...  
Any ways, gotta go get ready!  
Silvestra_

Silvestra closed her diary with a resounding thump, before shoving it into a purse, which was at the awkward size of being in between the largest size one may have for a legal carry on, and a large purse. So, what this said purse actually was, was in fact debatable.  
“Breanna? Are you done in the restroom?” Silvestra called out to her room mate.  
“No! Go see if Susan's is available!” Came back the muffled response.  
“I can't help but wonder... Why does Susan get her own room?” Silvestra thought loudly.  
“Because this is her last year. Remember?” Breanna called back as she put on make up.  
“Oh, yeah. Anyways, be back in a tick. If not, you know where to find me.” Silvestra grabbed a make up bag and headed across the hall to Susan's room. She knocked quite loudly and was met with a hollered, “Just a minute!” And so, Silvestra waited.  
And waited some more.  
And just as Silvestra was about to knock again to make sure that Susan hadn't had some strange type of premature heart attack, the door flew open.  
“Hello, Susan.” Silvestra gave a slight grin.  
The obvious disappointment on Susan's face didn't even begin to cover the disappointment in her voice, “Oh. Hello.”  
“Oh! Were you expecting someone else? If so I'll just...” Silvestra started to move off.  
“Oh no, it's fine. You would like to use the bathroom?” Susan gave a small smile.  
“Yes, if it doesn't inconvenience you.” Silvestra looked up at the taller girl, and wished once again, that she was taller than 5.4 feet. Need to not think in feet! Think meters! Make that 1.6 meters. And so, Silvestra's opinion changed from being 5.4 feet to being 1.6 meters.  
“No problem at all.” Susan held the door open allowing Silvestra to enter.  
“Thanks so much! If there's ever anything I can do.. well, you have my number” Silvestra slipped to the restroom, and swiftly unloaded her make up bag and began to put it on. A few minutes later, with eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, and blush on, Silvestra came out of the bathroom putting on lip gloss.  
She looked about for Susan, and saw that she was nowhere to be found. Silvestra gave a slight shrug, made a mental note to get something nice to say thank you to Susan, and walked out of the room.  
The place at which Silvestra lived, wasn't exactly a dorm, but rather an old Victorian age house redone for the housing of local students. It was slightly more than what the dorms were, but you were paying for it to not be like the dorms. Though unfortunately, whenever you get four or more young adults living in the same house, going to the same college, it will become like a dorm. The main difference between this house and the other housing around it, was that there was a man in the attic. He said he was an airline pilot, though he was also, a man with a van.  
No one really knew all that much about the man, only what one heard in rumours, and what one saw in passing.  
Silvestra opened the door to her room, as always, hoping that someday it would lead to Narnia or maybe The Wood Between The Worlds, or some other such place. But, once again, like the 5,927 times before, she was disappointed.  
“Damn! The door won't work.” Silvestra gave it a halfhearted kick like she had the 5,926 times before. “What? It looks like it worked.” Breanna was pulling on some shoes.  
“It won't go to another world! What sort of rubbish door leads to where it's suppose to? I mean, seriously! And don't wear those shoes. We're stewardess's! We wear these kind of shoes.” Silvestra pulled out a pair of heels.  
“Only people who want to die wear those types of shoes!” Breanna protested.  
“Are you saying I'm suicidal?”  
“No! Not at all. Are you?” Breanna ventured.  
Silvestra paused to think a moment, “No, I don't believe I have the right symptoms. Besides being suicidal wouldn't explain me.”  
“Good point.” Breanna sighed and put on the heels.  
Silvestra put on her heels, grabbed her favorite overcoat, put it on, grabbed her purse and cell phone. “Right-o! Ready?”  
“Of course!” Breanna got up, balanced on heels and walked out, Silvestra followed, locking the door with a skeleton key.  
“Do you have the car keys?” Silvestra asked as Breanna began to go down stairs.  
“Yes!”  
“Good. I wish Petrol were cheaper... like it is in the states! £7.95 a liter here... in the states? £2.41 for three liters.” Silvestra glared.  
“I'm driving?” Breanna asked.  
“If you want to.” Silvestra slipped the key into her mysterious purse (for which a proper name has yet to be invented).


End file.
